1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo strap winders. In particular, the present invention relates to cargo strap winders that allow multiple straps to be independently wound.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of tie down cargo web straps are frequently utilized with flat bed and tractor trailer beds. It is not uncommon for these vehicles to be equipped with single winches or winders hung from rails mounted to the underside of the trailer or somewhere on the bed of a truck. The winders comprise some form of a drum upon which the cargo strap may be spooled and also may include a ratchet mechanism to hold the strap under tension. The web strap is normally stored on the winch spool itself, and while in some instances the spool can be positioned, it is of a limited means of movement.
Numerous devices have been proposed and introduced over the past decades to facilitate and process the safe and efficient winding or storage of a cargo strap on the drum. However, for smaller vehicles without built in winches, storage is mainly accomplished by leaving the straps loose in the bed, a cargo box, or container. Leaving the straps loose means a substantial amount of time is wasted in untangling the web straps for use each time. Cargo strap theft is a frequent problem and an inconvenience, particularly where cargo straps are left out in the open where they are accessible to thieves. Furthermore, storing the webs on winches, loose on the cargo bed, and the like exposes them to the elements making use difficult and shortening the life and utility of the straps.
Accordingly, there has developed a need over the years for a means for storage and utilization of multiple web based straps where no built in winches exist and which easily facilitates their storage and individual use.